Good and Broken
by doctor's gal 1792
Summary: This picks up where my one shot 'Letting Go' left off, to The Masters Daughter. There is an alien running about Cardiff, the usual, causing chaos. Then something VERY unexpected happens to Ellie and now she and Jack have to face the consequences as well.
1. Grieving

**Title: Good and Broken**

**Author: doctorsgal1792 on Fanfic, Mrs Harkness on DavidTennant, and Beccs! on TIL**

**Beta: Chloe2450 on Fanfic, Chloe on TIL**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Jack/OC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, Doctor Who, or any of it's affiliates. RTD and the BBC all own them! My name isn't RTD...and I don't run the BBC (tho I aspire to work for them!). If I did own them...I'd live in England! Wouldn't I?! And i wouldn't spend my time writing these fanfics...and dreaming about Jack Harkness...so bleh! **

**Summary: This picks up where my one shot 'Letting Go' left off, it's another In-Between-Qual to The Masters Daughter. But this is a proper story. Some adventures that happen before the epilogue of my last story! There is an alien running about Cardiff, the usual, causing chaos. To make matters worse, something VERY unexpected happens to Ellie and now she and Jack have to face the consequences while trying to defeat the alien. The summary may sound dumb, but it is good! So...please R&R. Thanks **

**XX**

Chapter 1

Grieving

"Donna Noble? Meet Jack Harkness and Ellie-"

The Doctor paused, having no idea as to what name Ellie was going by now.

"Still Saxon...I had to get my transfer files from the Uni I was going to when I was in London. The name they had on their files was Saxon...I told them I'd rather not have that...but they couldn't change it. And you wouldn't believe how much it costs to legally change your name!" she said with a half grin.

"Wait...Saxon? I thought you looked familiar...you're Harold's daughter aren't you? I saw you a few times on the commercials, the news programs and such; promoting his campaign." Donna said.

"Yeah...well..." Ellie trailed off.

"He wasn't really her father. I'll tell you about it later," The Doctor whispered.

Donna nodded in understanding, "Well it's brilliant to meet you" she said.

"Would you like to go into the Hub?" Jack asked.

"Sure, might as well give it a go; been to Cardiff enough times!" The Doctor answered with a grin.

Jack then took Ellie's hand and led The Doctor and his new companion to the slab, "Step on," Ellie said with a smile.

The Doctor shrugged and stepped onto the slab, followed by Donna.

"This is the best bit," Ellie said into The Doctor's ear as Jack began to hit some buttons on his wrist strap.

Then with that, the slab began to move down into the ground, "Woah! That is brilliant, a hidden lift?!" Donna cried as she held onto The Doctor's arm.

"Same thing I said the first time I went down," Ellie said with a grin.

Suddenly Ellie let out a soft gasp of pain as she clutched at her stomach. Jack looked at her, alarmed, as the lift stopped.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he placed his hand onto the back of hers to give her stability.

"Yeah...just felt a bit queasy there for a second," Ellie answered as she covered her mouth with her hand. She then removed and smiled, "I'm fine...maybe I'll just go get a glass of water to be safe."

Jack watched as she hopped off the lift and headed up the stairs to the kitchen, he then looked to The Doctor and Donna.

"So this is home," The Doctor said.

"This is brilliant," Donna exclaimed as she looked around the underground base.

"Yeah, it is pretty neat," The Doctor said as he too, hopped off of the platform and looked around.

Suddenly there was a screeching from up above; The Doctor and Donna both looked up, "Is that a pterodactyl?" The Doctor asked as the creature flew by quickly.

"Yeah, it's Myfanwy," Jack answered as he also hopped off the lift.

Just then Ellie came back out with a cup of water, she looked slightly flushed but smiled. "So how have things been Doctor?" she asked.

The Doctor scratched the back of his ear and shrugged, "Oh you know, this and that. Defeating the hordes of alien's across the universe. The Adipose scandal? I dealt with that, that's how I met up with Donna again. Then the Sontaran's invading...and everything in-between in the sky." he answered with a grin.

"That has to be fantastic," Ellie said as she sat down in front of Gwen's desk.

"Well I offered you two a ticket," The Doctor replied as he popped into a chair.

"Yeah...well...Cardiff can be pretty amazing too. Plus...the adventure of University," she replied with mock happiness.

Jack then came and pulled two more chairs over, one that Donna sat down in and then one that he sat in himself, "Oh yeah...we've had fun with that...things that have required Ianto, myself and Ow-" Jack stopped, his mind instantly began to play images of Owen dying.

Ellie looked to him and took her hand in his, she squeezed it in reassurance, he looked to her and smiled, "Sorry...uh I was saying, there was this time that Ianto, Owen, and I had to go to the school and get her. This guy was giving her troubles, wanted to go out with her and he wouldn't take no for an answer. That was quite the adventure...turned out he was an alien from the planet Pringo," he continued.

"So it was a bit of a good thing he was harassing me. It was annoying yeah...but he had plans to impregnate a bunch of the girls on campus with his weird alien baby," Ellie said with a shrug.

"Oh that's always fun!" Donna cried sarcastically.

"Oh definitely," Jack commented.

"He wasn't a Nostravite was he?" The Doctor asked.

"No, but we did encounter them! Got Gwen, our liaison with the police, pregnant the night before her wedding," Jack answered.

"What's a Nostravite?" Donna inquired.

"They pass an egg onto someone by biting, then the mother comes in like a midwife and waits for the right time; gets her child and then kills the human," The Doctor explained grimly.

"Nasty...was Gwen alright?" she asked.

Ellie nodded, "Yeah...the man she was marrying, Rhys, he saved her life with a Singularity Scalpel," she answered.

"You lot really do get some cool stuff," The Doctor commented.

"That's what happens when you live on top of a rift," Jack said with a grin.

Then the Doctor jumped up, "Going so soon?" Ellie asked.

"Well we'll stay around...but you both look a bit drained," The Doctor answered.

"I've been locked up in the school for the last day and a half...I do kind of miss my bed," Ellie commented as she stood up.

The Doctor looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and Ellie quickly went to explain, "We had some...attacks, so to say, on the city. Blew up some buildings and the minute the school received word, we went into immediate lockdown. For some reason they decided to keep us in there until the senile headmaster was positive that it was safe."

"Ah...I can imagine how tired you must be then...and how much you want to get in your own bed," Donna sympathised.

"Well...yeah," Ellie laughed, "It was brilliant meeting you though."

"And you," Donna replied.

"We might stop in tomorrow; maybe tag along on a field case?" The Doctor asked.

"That would be great," Jack answered as he stood up.

"Alright, see you in the morning," The Doctor said.

"Goodnight," Jack and Ellie replied.

The Doctor pulled Ellie into a hug, "Night Ellie," he whispered lovingly, as if a father whispering to a daughter, and to be honest, Ellie was an orphan so The Doctor felt partially responsible. Ever since they cremated the Master together...he told himself he would watch over her, and make sure Jack took care of her, because he truly believed The Master had loved Ellie.

A few minutes later, they all said their good nights. Once Jack had shut things down in the main area where most of the work happened, he and Ellie went up to his office and down the hatch into the room that they often shared.

For awhile, they sat there, with Jack's arm around Ellie, and the woman curled up into him as much as possible. They were both silent, but wide awake; because the truth was, even though they didn't speak of it, they both knew that the other was experiencing emotional pain from Tosh and Owens' death. Seeing The Doctor and Donna had been lovely and kept their minds off of it for a little bit, but they couldn't help but think of their fallen comrades. It was impossible to try to think of anything else. But after awhile Ellie made it to sleep...and sometime around quarter to five in the morning, Jack followed suit.


	2. Possibilities

**A/N- Thank you to Ellie and Dan for reviewing so far! Here is chapter two. Hope you enjoy, slight fluff in the begining..and erm...I dunno what else to say. Hopefully the more important stuff will happen soon? IDK, I'm bored and taking Torchwood quizzes on Facebook, apparently my Torchwood death is 'Death by Torchwood' That's always fun! Grr...anyways, review!! PLEASE REVIEW!! I beg of you...it keeps me writing, so yeah...**

**XX**

Chapter 2

Possibilities

"Ellie?"

The girl let out a groan, "Ellie," the voice continued to pester.

"Ellie...you need to go to work."

"I don't wanna," she groaned in complaint.

"You need too," came Jack's reply.

"Hand me my phone," she grumbled.

There was some rustling behind her and then a moment later Jack handed her the little phone, Ellie rolled onto her back and looked at the device, she began to go through the numbers and a moment later pressed 'call' and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs Morris?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, who is this?" the woman on the phone replied.

"This is Ellie Saxon, I was just wondering if they were having school today, and if I'm needed in," she said.

"No, school is going to be closed for today and tomorrow. Cleaning up the city and some students lost family members in the explosions," Mrs Morris explained.

"Okay, thank you so much, so am I not needed at work either?"

"Only if you want to, I'm only going in to clean up my classroom."

"Alright...well maybe I'll stop by, I dunno. Thank you."

"You're welcome Ellie," Mrs Morris said, and then Ellie pulled the phone away from her ear and hung up.

She looked up to Jack who was sitting up, using his elbow to prop himself up as he looked down at Ellie.

"I don't have to go in today; school is closed because of the explosions and such," she said.

Jack grinned, "Good...I don't want you gone today," he replied before leaning down and placing a kiss to her lips.

Ellie smiled against his lips and kissed back, when Jack pulled back a moment later, they were both smiling at each other.

"I'm going to go take a shower..." she then said softly.

"Oh? About five minutes ago you didn't want to get up," he replied.

"Eh...I might as well, I don't feel very well. Like...something wants to come up," Ellie said.

"Like you might throw up?" Jack asked, concern spreading across his features.

She nodded, "I did last night."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought it was just the dinner I grabbed before coming to the Hub. I better go," Ellie then climbed over Jack and went scrambling up the ladder.

Jack listened for a moment and then heard the sounds of her throwing up, he quickly got out of bed and put on some trousers and went up the ladder to then find Ellie had thrown up in the doorway of his office.

She looked over at Jack, her face pale, "You alright?" he asked.

Ellie nodded as she pulled her hair out of her face, "I feel better now..." she answered.

Jack looked out the window and saw Ianto and Gwen coming in. He stepped over the sick and walked to the banister, "Ianto, can you get the cleaning supplies up here? Ellie got a little sick," he called.

Gwen looked alarmed and Ianto nodded, "Yeah, I'll be right there," he said.

Gwen took her coat off and dropped her bag onto her desk and then ran up the stairs, she looked at the mess in the doorway and then hopped over it, she walked over to Ellie who was now sitting on the sofa and sat down beside her, "What caused that?" she asked.

"I think my stomach is just being weird. I threw up last night too, probably something I ate," Ellie answered.

Gwen looked alarmed but then smiled, "That's probably it," she said.

Just then the lift came down with the Doctor and Donna, "Morning!" the Doctor called.

"Who is that?" Gwen asked with a nod out the window.

"Friends," Jack answered as Ianto came up with a bucket and mop.

"Don't worry about it Ianto, I'll clean it up. Can you just fix some...strong coffee?" Ellie inquired.

Ianto nodded as he set the bucket down and then headed for the kitchen, Ellie then pulled away from Gwen and began to clean up the mess, a moment later they were joined by The Doctor and Donna.

"What happened up here?" The Doctor asked as he spied the mess.

"I threw up," Ellie muttered as she cleaned up.

"You alright?" Donna asked before eying Jack, who still had not put on a shirt.

"Yeah, I feel better now," Ellie answered.

The Doctor then eyed Gwen, who he smiled at with a wave, "Hello there! I'm The Doctor, this is Donna!"

Gwen's jaw dropped, "You mean Jack and Ellie's Doctor?!" she asked.

"Um...well I've never practiced medicine on them, but yeah," he answered

"It's good to meet you then. All I ever hear out of those two is them mentioning you, it was even worse when Martha was here," Gwen said as she stood up and shook the Doctor's hand.

"Oh yeah, Martha mentioned she was down here!" The Doctor said brightly.

"Gotta love Mayflies!" Ellie said, her usual brightness returning.

"She seems to help you a lot with your cases, yet she's not a paid employee?" The Doctor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well she helps with research, but a lot of times she's spending her time at that school. Working in the day, classes at night," Jack answered.

Just then Ianto returned with a tray of coffee, he handed Ellie her mug, for which she smiled at him gratefully and then began to take deep gulps.

"Woah...easy there," Jack said as he pried the cup out of her hands.

"What? I'm dead thirsty...and that was soothing my stomach," Ellie complained.

"Yeah, but coffee may not be the best thing after you've just thrown up," The Doctor commented.

Ellie just rolled her eyes and then finished cleaning. She then looked at everyone who was just sitting in silence,

"I'm going to go take a shower. This is weird...having everyone see me in my jim jams," she said.

That was when Jack grinned, due to the fact that she had Seven Dwarves sleep trousers on and a matching top, "Yeah you might wanna get out of those anyways," he said as he also pointed to a bit of sick that was on her shirt.

"Damn," Ellie muttered as she saw it as well and then brushed past her friends and disappeared into the hatch in the floor. She returned a moment later with some clothes in her hands, "You lot go about…and do your work or whatever. I'm just going to shower," she said.

Ellie then walked out of the office, leaving The Doctor, Donna, Ianto, Jack, and Gwen.

"So this is the team then?" The Doctor asked with a smile.

"What's left of us," Ianto muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" Donna inquired.

"Two of our members were killed just two days ago," Gwen answered sadly.

"I'm sorry," Donna and The Doctor said.

"Yeah well, it comes with the job," Jack stated grimly, he then looked down, "Ah...I'm going to go put on a shirt," he then turned and disappeared into the room under his office.

"Wondered how long it was going to be before he realised," Donna said with a grin.

Gwen grinned as well, "Second time I've ever seen him without a shirt on. Ellie is one lucky girl," she said.

"Yes...yes she is," Ianto muttered.

The Doctor looked to Ianto, "Anyway, I think of her like a daughter, so we are not going to be talking about this! How about, someone shows us around? Donna and I are sticking around for the day; see whats going around in Cardiff, a typical day in the lives of the Torchwood employee's," he said before hopping between each foot.

"Hyper much?" Donna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just a little," he answered, he then stopped at the sight of something on Jack's desk, which looked to be a little like coral from the sea. He walked over to the object and picked it up just as Jack came up, wearing a crisp clean blue shirt.

"Ah...you found that," Jack said.

The Doctor looked up sharply at Jack, "How did you get this?"

"It fell through the rift...about...fifteen years ago. I never realised it took so long for them to grow," Jack answered.

Donna then walked over to see, "What is it?"

"It's a TARDIS, still growing," The Doctor answered as he turned it around in his hands, studying it and then setting it back down onto the desk.

"That's...a TARDIS?" Donna asked, incredulously.

"Yep," both men answered.

"Takes about...ooh...twenty five years for it to be fully grown, come five more years, you might want to put it in an open up room," The Doctor said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Jack commented.

"Anyways, I heard you say something about a tour; follow me," he said a moment later before walking out of the office, Donna, The Doctor, and Gwen following.

Jack then proceeded to show The Doctor and Donna around the Hub, showing The Doctor some of the gadgets and tech, which merely sent the Doctor into a techno babble spree.

"I'm going to get some breakfast, anyone wanna come with me?"

Everyone looked up to see Ellie dressed in a pair of jeans, tank top, brown sweater and big black sunglasses perched on top of her head.

"I'll go with you," Gwen offered.

"Alright cool, Jack you want me to get you anything?" Ellie asked.

"Just a bagel or something," he answered.

"Alright, see ya soon," Ellie then disappeared into Jack's office for a moment and down into the hatch, she returned a moment later with her purse in hand.

"Right you ready to go?" Gwen asked.

Ellie nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

The two women then walked over to the Cog door, they then left the Hub and began to head towards a cafe just down the street.

"So, do you honestly think its food that caused your sickness?" Gwen asked as they sat down for Ellie to eat her sandwich.

Ellie stopped, she then looked down into her juice and then back to Gwen, "No..." she said finally.

"Then what do you think caused it?" Gwen inquired as she took a sip of her tea.

"Um...I think...I might be pregnant."

**XX**


	3. Test

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So what is Ellie majoring in?" The Doctor asked as he plopped down into a chair.

"English and then History," Jack answered as he looked over a case file that Ianto had just typed up about the incident from the last two days with Gray and John.

"Ah, good topics. Somehow I could see her doing that," The Doctor commented.

"Yeah, apparently that's what she was doing when she was going to school in London, and she wanted to keep up with it," Jack explained before setting the case file down onto the desk he was currently sitting on and then lifting his cup of coffee to take a sip.

"I wonder when the girls will be back," he then commented once setting his coffee cup back down.

**XX**

Gwen almost spat out her tea, but instead she quickly swallowed it and looked at Ellie in disbelief, "You what?!" she nearly cried.

"Well I don't know! I have to either go to the doctor's...seeing as how we've lost the one person that I'd usually go for check up's. But it's either go to the doctor's or get a test. I have no idea, it's really the only conclusion I could come up with. I'm a week late, this sickness; I mean this morning was about the fifth time I've thrown up. I've done it three times at work, and of course the other girls at the school all think I'm anorexic. Which I'm not! I can't explain it, and the best thing I could come up with is the possibility that I might be pregnant," Ellie explained quickly as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Hey! Sweetie it's alright, a baby is a brilliant blessing!" Gwen cried as she got out of her seat and pulled Ellie into a hug.

"I can't have a baby though! I'm only nineteen, I need to finish University! Plus...how the hell am I supposed to raise a baby? Jack would never give up Torchwood, and I could never ask him to. But we can't exactly bring up a baby in the Hub! Not with all the stuff that the child could get into and hurt itself," Ellie cried.

"Well, it's not a definite! We can take Jack's breakfast back to him; tell him that I have to investigate something. You go with me, and then we can go and get you a test then go back to my flat, alright?" Gwen offered.

Ellie nodded and wiped at her eye, she looked up at the sky and let out a deep shuddering sigh, "Yeah...let me just finish this sandwich then we can head back to the hub."

The girl then sat back down at the table and finished her food, a few minutes later she ordered a sandwich for Jack and then the two women walked back to the Hub in silence.

When they walked into the Hub a moment later The Doctor had his glasses on and was looking over Ianto's shoulder at the computer he was stationed at.

"There you two are!" Jack said as he looked up to the cog door as it closed, Ellie walked over and handed him the bag with his sandwich in it, "Thank you," he said as he took the bag and pulled out what was wrapped up inside.

"So anything happen while we were gone?" Gwen asked.

"Something showed up on the Radar, we're just trying to track it," Ianto answered.

"Times like these I miss Mickey the Idiot," The Doctor muttered.

Jack looked at The Doctor and cracked half a grin before beginning to eat.

Gwen then wandered over to her computer and began to hit something, pretending to be doing some work, while Ellie just looked over Ianto's shoulder, trying to help track whatever had shown up on the Radar.

"Jack, something suspicious showed up on my computer. I'm just going to go check it out," Gwen suddenly said about five minutes later.

Jack looked up, and nodded, "Alright...keep in touch," he replied.

"Can I come?" Ellie inquired.

Both women looked at Jack who just nodded, "Go ahead!"

"Thank you!" Ellie said before following Gwen to the door.

"Be careful!" The Doctor and Jack both shouted after them.

The two men then exchanged glances, knowing that they both sounded like worried parents, but The Doctor did feel like a parent to Ellie, and it was just natural for Jack to be worried about her, especially after her bout of sickness that morning.

XX

"Thank you," Gwen grinned at the woman behind the counter as the cashier handed her the bag with the test.

She then turned to Ellie who was reading a magazine with a headline about Posh on the cover, "You ready?" she asked.

Ellie looked up, "Yeah," she then put the magazine back on the rack and followed Gwen out of the Tesco's. They then got in her car and headed for Gwen's flat. When they arrived, five minutes later, Rhys was nowhere to be found, which suited Ellie just fine.

"Right, you know how to do this?" Gwen asked as she opened the box.

Ellie nodded, "Yeah..."

Gwen stopped at the sight of her shaking hands, "It's alright, everything is going to be okay," she assured.

"I hope so...I just...I don't know what I'm going to do if I'm pregnant," Ellie stressed.

"It's alright! Even if you are, we'll figure that out if it comes, alright?" she replied.

Ellie nodded slowly, but beads of sweat were now rolling down her forehead as she took the test from Gwen. She then smiled slightly, "Wish me luck," she whispered before turning and walking to the Loo.

Gwen smiled after her and then walked into the kitchen to put the kettle on, about five minutes later Ellie walked back out, "I fixed you a cuppa," Gwen said with a kind smile.

Ellie took the cup and sat down on the sofa, "How long of a wait is it?" she asked.

"'bout thirty minutes I think," Gwen answered as she picked up her own cup and walked over to the sofa and sat down beside her friend.

Ellie nodded and then took a sip of her tea.

**XX**

"When did Gwen and Ellie say they'd be back?" Donna asked as she looked up from something she was reading.

"They didn't...just said there were going off to pursue something that popped up on Gwen's computer," Ianto answered as he brought out a tray of fresh coffee.

Jack looked at his watch; it had been about thirty odd minutes since they had left. He pressed a button on his communicator, "Gwen?"

There was silence for a moment and then some crackling and Gwen's welsh accent rang through, "Yeah?"

"Did you find what showed up on your computer?" he asked.

"No...I think Ellie and I are gonna come back by the Hub soon. Give us about...five minutes," she answered.

"Alright, see you then."

"Yeah."

"They're on the way back," Jack said as an answer to the other's quizzical expressions.

"Alright, that's fine and dandy," The Doctor said, but immediately flinched, "Make sure I never say that ever...ever again."

Jack and Donna nodded, "Will do," they both answered.

XX

"It's been thirty minutes," Gwen said to Ellie, who was now flipping through a fashion magazine.

Ellie looked up, "Are you sure? Has it really been thirty minutes? I don't...I don't think it's been that long...maybe...twenty...seven? I think-"

"Ellie...I have been keeping track on my phone, sorry sweetie but its thirty minutes. Either way, sooner or later you are going to have to face it," Gwen cut her off.

The younger woman sighed, she knew that she did, that she couldn't hide forever, Ellie set the magazine down back onto the coffee table and stood up, she looked at the door to the Loo as if it was a virus that she needed to get as far away from as fast as possible, she then looked to Gwen, "Come with me?" she asked, small and timid, revealing a side of Elisabeth Elmira Saxon that Gwen Cooper had never seen before.

Gwen was so used to brave, strong, cheery, and ready for anything Ellie...not this small and terrified girl, who was still a child. She then nodded and stood up, taking her hand and walking with her to the door, together they turned the knob and walked in...

**XX**

**A/N- Yeah so I've decided to draw this out as much as possible! I know...I'm a jerk...poopy on me, etc, etc. Anyways! Reviewers get a new chapter, but only if you review! So review! They keep me inspired, keep me writing, and keep me breathing!!**

**pulls out oxygen tank Don't make me use this!! Please...Love ya, Beccs! **


	4. Posistive

Chapter 4

Ellie let out a gasp once she saw the stick. Positive, it was positive...she was pregnant, with Jack Harkness' baby. She showed the stick to Gwen who studied it for a moment and resisted the urge to sigh, she knew it was the last thing that Ellie needed right now. Gwen suspected that Jack and Ellie had been having a sexual relationship, but she had hoped that they would be smart and use protection. She was just a little disappointed in Ellie, but she knew that the girl couldn't know that, right now only she knew and Ellie was going to need her support when she told Jack.

The girl then looked to Gwen, tears streaming down her face and then she collapsed in a fit of sobs into Gwen's arms.

"It's alright," Gwen whispered soothingly.

"How am I going to tell him?" she sobbed.

"It's going to be alright! I promise. I will go with you when you tell him, alright?"

"B-but a baby is going to keep me from finishing school. I won't be able to graduate," Ellie wailed.

"Gwen?"

Gwen looked up from Ellie to the door, hearing Rhys close the front door.

"In here!" Gwen called over her friend's wails.

Rhys walked over to the door and pulled it open; his eyes went from Gwen to Ellie. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Gwen picked the stick up off the counter from where Ellie had set it before falling into her friend's arms and showed it to Rhys.

He looked at it and smiled, "But that's brilliant!" he cried.

"She's not excited about it Rhys," Gwen said.

"How come?"

"Well...look at what her boyfriend does! She lives in the Hub with him, she is worried about how the hell their supposed to raise a baby in that kind of environment, and the fact that she is going to have to drop out of school now," she explained.

Rhys' happy expression fell at once and then he walked into the small room and placed a hand on Ellie's back, "It'll be alright," he said comfortingly.

Ellie stood up straight and shook her head, "I don't know how it will be...but...we better head back to the Hub...Jack is going to be wondering where we got to," she said softly in between sniffs.

"Are you sure you wanna go back just yet?" Gwen asked.

Ellie nodded, "You told him we'd be back soon, I just wanna go home and crawl in bed," she answered.

"Alright, come on. I'll see you later Rhys," Gwen said before pecking her husband on the cheek.

He nodded, "Alright, I only came by anyways to get something I forgot to take to work with me," he called as the women left the room and began to gather up their things.

"Love you," Gwen said as she and Ellie left the flat.

XX

"There you are! I was beginning to worry," Jack said with relief as Gwen and Ellie walked into the Hub about five minutes later.

"Got a bit delayed, there was a car accident," Gwen lied.

"Ah," Jack said simply.

Ellie then walked past him, saying nothing and walked up the stairs and into his office, a moment later he heard the door slam and then a loud bang, indicating that she had closed the hatch to the room underneath.

Jack looked to Gwen, "Is she alright?"

Gwen took off her coat and purse, "Just not feeling very well."

"Maybe I should look her over," The Doctor spoke up.

Jack looked to The Doctor, "Let me go up there first, see if she wants to be looked over," he said before running up into his office.

Gwen let out a sigh and sat down at her computer.

"Ellie?" Jack sat down next to the lump, who appeared to be sleeping, but she was wide awake, her hand on her stomach.

"What?" she muttered.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine."

"Well...I am," she snapped.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"No..."

"Well why are you so upset?"

Ellie turned around to face Jack; she looked up into his face, fat tears rolling down her own. He looked alarmed and pulled her into an embrace, "What's wrong?" he whispered.

"I love you," she whispered back.

"What?"

"I love you," Ellie repeated, saying it a bit louder this time.

"I love you too; now tell me what the matter is, please."

He pulled her away from him and searched her face for an answer, "I just...I love you so much. And...Torchwood and everyone here! I know Torchwood means everything to you, and I could never ask you to give that up...but...I..." Ellie stopped as she began to cry harder.

Jack pulled her to him again as he tried to comfort her, and just get her to stop crying, "I know Ellie! I love you too," he said softly.

After a few minutes the sobbing subsided and Jack pulled away once more, "Now...can you tell me what this is all about?"

Ellie shook her head in a negative response, "I can't...not right now," she muttered.

He looked saddened for a moment; it wasn't like Ellie to not be able to tell him things, "Alright...just lie down and try to sleep. I'll check on you in a little bit, okay?"

She nodded before placing a gentle wet kiss to his lips, Ellie pulled away a moment later and then laid down, pulling the blanket up to keep her warm.

Jack stood up off of the bed and walked over to the ladder, he took one last glance at Ellie and then climbed up; The Doctor and Donna were waiting in his office.

"She is resting right now, but maybe you can check on her...find out what's wrong," he said to The Doctor.

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah, anything I can do I want to," he said before walking over to the ladder, he slid down and then slowly approached Ellie, "Hey Ellie? It's The Doctor," he said softly.

"Hi," she muttered.

"Can I check you over? I wanna see what is wrong," he asked.

Ellie turned over to look at The Doctor, "I know what you'll find, you can look...but when you do...promise me you won't tell him," she pleaded.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and then slowly approached her. He sat down and put on his thick black rimmed glasses. He then placed a hand to her forehead, "No fever; good sign." Then his hands moved to her chest, "Your heart is beating a bit fast...should probably calm down," he said with a grin, then his hand moved to her stomach, he set it there and paused, his expression then fell, "You're with a child?" he whispered.

Ellie nodded slowly, "I'm not ready to tell Jack, I mean...I don't even have the slightest clue as to how I'm going to tell him," she explained.

"Alright...I won't breathe a word, now you get some sleep. We'll talk later, alright?" he asked.

She nodded, "Thank you..." Ellie then turned back over and closed her eyes, immediately falling asleep.

The Doctor sat there for a moment, watching her sleep, he then stood up and climbed back up the ladder, Jack and Donna had left the office and he took that as a good sign that Jack did not hear what he had discovered. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, "I can't find anything wrong with her," The Doctor lied.

Jack looked up, "Are you sure?"

He nodded, "Yup...maybe it's just some sort of weird stress...or it could even be something else...if you know what I mean."

Jack thought for a moment and then his face turned into one of realisation, "That is probably it...thank you," he said before turning to look at what Ianto was showing him on the computer.

There was silence in the hub for a moment and then Jack turned to the other's, "We are going to go investigate this sighting, make sure no one is causing a problem, and to tell the visitors to please leave," he said.

"You do it that politely?" The Doctor inquired.

Jack just grinned before running up to his office and grabbing his coat and pistol which he holstered on his belt, by the time he returned everyone was ready, "Okay...Ianto...stay here in case Ellie wakes up while were gone, also just so someone is here. Because we know what happened the last time no one was here in the Hub," Jack paused and Gwen and Ianto both nodded, "We'll be in touch," Jack then ran over to the Cog door, followed by Gwen, The Doctor, and Donna.

"Babysitting the girlfriend...brilliant," Ianto muttered before walking to the kitchen to get himself some coffee.


	5. Shopping

**A/N- Thank yooooou to the peeps who have reviewed! Yay You! claps and jumps up and down**

**I am proud to inform you that Ellie doesn't cry in this chapter! Yay! Tho she does a bit in the next chapter...whee...so yeah...read, review, etc. etc. I love you!**

**XX**

Chapter 5

Shopping

"So do we usually just go wandering in; torches and guns out?" the Doctor asked as he looked around an abandoned warehouse.

"Well...yeah...we don't usually shoot, but we have to be ready. In case the alien in question gets violent," Jack answered.

"Right..." the Doctor trailed off, clearly peeved about the guns.

"We'll put the guns away if the creature is calm, alright?" Jack asked.

"Good," the Doctor answered.

"Jack?"

Jack pushed the button on his communicator, "You find anything Gwen?" he asked.

"We can hear something, just two rooms away. I-"

"Oh my God!" came Donna's voice.

"What is it?" Jack asked urgency in his voice.

"This thing is at least seven feet tall, it's sleeping, but I'm requesting you get over here right now," Gwen answered in a whisper.

"Alright, we'll be right there," Jack then holstered his gun and took off running in the direction that Gwen had gone in when they entered the building.

The Doctor followed Jack, their trench coats trailing behind them.

**XX**

Ellie blinked slightly as she opened her eyes, it had been an hour since she had fallen asleep, and now her body had decided it wanted to get up. She sighed and looked around the room, it sounded quiet upstairs. Ellie rolled her legs to the side and stood up out of bed, grabbed her dressing down and climbed up the ladder. Jack's office was empty; she let out a sigh and left the room. Down at Tosh's old desk stood Ianto, "They leave you here all by yourself?" she asked.

"Well I'm not all by myself, you're here," Ianto answered before turning around to look at the girl.

"True..." Ellie let out a sigh and sat down on the stairs.

"You want some coffee? You look like you could use some," he asked.

She thought for a moment and then sighed, "I can't believe I'm going to say this...but...do you have any decaf?" she inquired.

Ianto raised an eyebrow, out of the last few months of him knowing Ellie Saxon, she never drank decaf. She drank pop on a regular basis, when she would be walking from the Hub to school's in the morning, she'd have a can of pop in her hand, "It'll take a few extra minutes...actually...I don't even know if we own any decaffeinated coffee," he answered.

"It's alright, don't worry about it. I'm just going to go wash my face and head out, maybe get some coffee and lunch. I'm starving," she said as she stood up and headed down the hall for the bathroom.

When she returned a few minutes later her face was no longer red and blotchy, "I look alright?" she asked.

Ianto turned to look at her and nodded, "Yeah, you look good," he answered.

"Thanks..." she then disappeared into Jack's office and returned with her bag.

"I'm gonna get some food and then head to the book store...I have to get some things for school. If you need anything, feel free to give me a ring," she said as she walked over to Ianto.

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind," he said with a kind grin.

Ellie was silent for a moment, "Ianto...I know things have to be awkward with us. Jack told me about what you two had and...I never set out to mess that up. He didn't mention he had someone back home when we met...but your friendship means a lot to me! I just...I don't want things to be weird between us," she explained quickly.

"Ellie...it's alright, really it is. Sometimes it kind of hurts, but I know that you make him happy. I've only been here for about twenty four months...but I know that you make him happy. Happier than I ever could of made him, and out of the entire time I've known him, I've never seen him so happy. So I get over it," he replied.

Ellie looked down and smiled, "Really? I mean...out of all the time you've known him...I make him happier than ever?" she asked.

Ianto nodded, "Yeah...you do," he answered.

"You know...he's told me that...but sometimes I can't believe him. The whole immortal thing, I find it hard to believe that a man who is at least over one hundred finds complete happiness in me, little old me."

"Well...you know we all know the pain he's endured. This latest stuff with Grey...his brother...it's really messed him up. It was a good thing that you got home when you did last night, Gwen and I could both hear in his voice that he didn't think he'd be able to continue on, you know?"

"We haven't talked much about it...just a little bit. I don't want to push him into telling me what happened."

"Good approach."

They were silent, "Right, well I'm going to head out. Thanks for talking," Ellie then hugged Ianto and then headed for the Cog door.

Ianto watched for a moment as she walked out, he then turned and walked to the kitchen, on the search to see if they actually did own any Decaf Coffee.

**XX**

"That would be a Nutiun," the Doctor said as he looked around the creature that was out on the floor.

"Making it a...Girtin?" Jack asked.

"That's the one! And this guy isn't sleeping, he's been injected with a heavy duty tranquilizer," the Doctor answered.

"Well who could have a tranquilizer that big?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know...we'll have to find out, if you have CCTV around this building, Ianto could look it up on the computer, see if he could see anyone coming in or out," the Doctor suggested.

"I was just about to say that," Jack said with a grin before pushing the button on his communicator, "Ianto?"

A few minutes later the distorted voice of Ianto Jones replied, "Yes?"

"We need you to pull up some CCTV footage on the old...Bad Wolf warehouse," Jack paused as he saw the Doctor flinch, "Tell us if you see anyone coming in or out within the last..."

"This guy hasn't been out long, so twenty four hours...maybe forty eight," the Doctor answered.

"You catch that?" Jack asked.

"Yup," Ianto answered.

"How is Ellie?"

"She woke up about...fifteen minutes ago and went out to get some food and go to the book store."

"She is okay though?"

"Yeah, she's alright."

"Okay, thanks. We'll be in touch," Jack replied.

"Alright, see you soon sir."

Jack then looked at the others, "So Ianto is going to search through the CCTV, but now it's the question of getting this guy back to the Hub," he said slowly.

"How are we going to do that?" Donna asked.

"I'm trying to figure that out," Jack answered.

**XX**

"Ellie?"

The girl whirled around and saw someone from one of her classes, "Hey Lily, what uh...what are you doing here?" she asked, nervous about the girl seeing what book she was looking at, which was titled, 'What to Expect When You're Expecting.'

"I'm just getting some books for school...what are you doing in this section? The History books are on the other side of the building and these are...pregnancy books," Lily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah...just looking around. I like to go down random aisles of book stores, see what's around," she answered before sticking the book back onto the aisle.

"Oh...so I was about to run and get a coffee, wanna come along?" Lily inquired.

"Um…sure, let me just go get my books for class," Ellie said.

She then walked over to the History section with Lily as they talked about the explosions and who they had heard was affected by it, they then checked out and then went to a cafe next door.

**XX**

"So it would appear that someone has wiped the records completely for the last forty-eight hours of CCTV for that warehouse," Ianto's voice came cracking in a moment later.

"Shit," came Jack's whisper.

"Anything you want me to do?" Ianto's voice rang back.

"Not unless you can get a crane to lift the roof off of this building and get this creature into a trailer to get back to the Hub," Jack replied in aggravation.

"Well...I could possibly fix the chameleon circuit just for a moment, send the TARDIS someplace where it could have a huge door, break the chameleon circuit bring it here, we get the alien in there, take the TARDIS back to the Hub and we could put this guy in your lock up," the Doctor said rather fast.

"We could do that, but by that time it could wake up. Do you really want a seven foot tall alien running loose in the TARDIS?" Jack asked.

The Doctor shrugged, "Just a suggestion," he said sheepishly.

Suddenly there was a roar from another part of the building, "Is that another one?!" Donna cried.

"Sound's like it!" Jack said as he pulled his gun from the Holster and Gwen followed suit.

"Don't shoot it!" the Doctor shouted as a creature, bigger than the knocked out one came into view.

"I will only shoot if it appears to be a threat! Which, if I remember from when I last encountered one, it almost broke my neck in half!" Jack shouted back.

The creature came closer, it's massive paws raised as if it were about to strike.

Jack cocked his gun, and just as the paw came down towards Gwen he shot it, right between the eyes, and it fell to the ground, lifeless.

He looked to Gwen, "You alright?"

She nodded, clearly shaken, "Yeah...fine."

Jack then looked to the Doctor, who was steaming, "You didn't have to kill it!" he shouted.

"It was about to kill her!!" Jack shouted back.

"You could have stopped it without weapons! Use you're words like I do!"

"Excuse me; I'm sorry Doctor, I'm glad to have you around and all. But that creature would of broken Gwen in half like a twig before I could have done anything! It would have been like the Slitheen and Rose all over again! Holding her so tightly it could break her like that! And when it comes to my team their safety is on the top of my list! Especially after what happened three days ago! Death comes with a job, but right now if I can avoid it, I will not have any more death! Alright?!"

The Doctor was silent and then stormed past Jack, leaving the warehouse, Jack watched for a moment and then turned to Donna and Gwen, "Tell me I wasn't wrong in doing what I did."

"You saved her life...that's what matters," Donna said simply before walking past Jack and leaving the warehouse.

Jack watched and then once more looked back to Gwen who was staring at the dead creature, she then looked up at Jack, "Thanks," she then left the warehouse as well.

Jack sighed and looked at the dead creature, "Sorry..." he then looked back to the one who still seemed to be unconscious, he then shook his head and left the building as well.

**XX**

"So you knew two people who were killed because of the explosions?" Lily asked as they walked out of the library.

Ellie nodded, "Yeah...they worked with my boyfriend, and we were pretty close. Just like older siblings to me," she answered.

"I'm sorry...my cousins boyfriend has gone missing. We think he might have gotten caught in the explosions," Lily said.

"I'm sorry," Ellie replied.

"Thanks," Lily replied with a smile.

Ellie smiled back and then her gaze turned as a car came into sight, it was the Torchwood SUV.

It drove past her and then came back, the window rolled down and there was Jack, "Hey gorgeous, feeling better?" he asked.

"Mate...we're not interested!" Lily snapped before Ellie could say anything.

Ellie let out a giggle at Lily and then Jack's expression, "No! He's not here for that...this is my boyfriend...and looks like…" Ellie looked into the car, "The Doctor, Donna, and Gwen!" she said.

"We just came back from checking out the Bad Wolf warehouse," Jack said to Ellie.

"Ah...why does he look so sour?" Ellie asked with a point to the Doctor.

"I had to take drastic measures to keep Gwen safe, so he's in a foul mood now," Jack answered.

"So what do you do? Ellie hardly talks about you, and I know I've seen this SUV driving about the city," Lily asked suddenly.

"Special Ops," Jack answered.

"That's rather posh," Lily commented.

"I know...I said the same thing first time I met Gwen and the other's...very, very posh," Ellie said with a laugh.

"So who is this then?" Jack asked.

"Lily...I told you about her. We usually sit next to each other in History," Ellie answered.

"Ah, pleased to meet you," Jack said kindly.

"Same," Lily answered.

Jack then looked to Ellie, "You heading back to the Hub?"

"Um...I need to go to Tesco; get some stuff," she answered.

"Alright...see you later," Jack winked at her and then closed the window on the SUV and drove off.

Ellie watched as the vehicle drove off; she let out a sigh and then turned to Lily, "Wanna come with me?"

"Nah, I've gotta actually head home and study, it was cool hanging out though," Lily answered.

"Yeah, see you later," Ellie then began to walk up the street, heading for the Tescos...

**XX**


	6. The Truth

Chapter 6

"So we need to figure out a way to get that Girtin back here to the Hub, along with cleaning up the mess Captain Harkness made," the Doctor said as he took a bite out of a banana.

Donna went to suggest something till she saw the banana, "Where did you get that?"

"Pockets," he answered sheepishly.

Donna grinned.

"Well someone got those creatures in there somehow, and they probably are not going to be happy when they find one of them is dead. Whoever put them in there that is...we need to find out how they got here, how they got a tranquilizer that strong, and get the Girtins' back here to the Hub..." Ianto trailed off as he began to think some more.

"I say we go in with the strongest tranquilizer we have and the lot of us are going to have to get it out of the building to a trailer. That's the best thing I can think of," Gwen said.

"That works, but all of us are going to need to go in. So when Ellie gets back from the store she can come with us. The more the better," Jack stated.

"Yeah I don't think she should go..." the Doctor said quickly.

"Why not?"

"Just...with her not feeling well lately...it might not be good," Gwen answered.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Okay...just remember...it's going to be tougher. Although I guess it's better anyways for her to stay behind. She can monitor the computers and the CCTV," he said slowly.

Then as if on cue the Lift came down, everyone turned to see Ellie, "Ianto! I bought decaffeinated coffee," she said as she hopped off and walked over to give him the bag.

"Yeah, after you left I looked and we only had Regular Coffee, no decaf. Do you want some now before we leave?" he asked.

"Where are you going?" Ellie asked as she set the shopping bags and her messenger bag down onto the floor and sat down onto a table next to Jack.

"We have to go back to the Warehouse and get the Girtin that we left before," he answered as he put his arm around her back.

"Girtin?"

"It's an Alien from the planet Nutiu, which is another sort of form of the word 'Messenger' in Latin. The Girtin's are just that Messengers, but they can also be ruthless," the Doctor explained.

"So there is some Girtins' running about Cardiff?" Ellie asked, worry in her voice.

"Not exactly, unless there is more than the one that is knocked out and the one I killed," Jack answered.

"Ah...well let's hope not then, right?" Gwen asked brightly.

"Yes...we need to hope that," Ellie stated.

"Let me put those groceries away and then we could head out," Ianto said as he eyed the perishable products in Ellie's bags.

"It's alright...I can put them away. Then we can leave," Ellie said as she stood up and picked the bags up.

"Well actually, the Doctor and Gwen both think that with you being sick, you shouldn't come. So you can stay here, monitor things here and let us know if anything shows up on the CCTV and we are going to go get the Girtin," Jack replied.

"Well suck...whatever, I like messing with the computers anyways. I was always good at them; I pretty much made all of Harold Saxon's power points...for his campaigns. Always been good at hacking into things, and I remember being shown by Tosh how to get into the CCTV stuff, it'll be nice to be alone for a little while with the computer," Ellie stated.

"Okay, Ianto, let's get the trailer attached to the SUV. Meanwhile, Ellie once you get those groceries away pull up the CCTV footage and see if anyone has been to the warehouse within the last hour and a half," Jack said as he stood up and then headed for the garage with Ianto.

Ellie nodded and then picked up her bags, Gwen ran over and grabbed a few others and then the two women headed for the kitchen.

"So how are you feeling now?" Gwen asked once she was sure the others were out of ear shot.

"Alright...I've thought about it...and I've faced worse things. I think...I think I can handle this. It's going to be tough but I'll survive," Ellie answered as she pulled her things out of the bags and sat them on the counters.

Gwen smiled, "That's good, it'll be better in the long run to face this challenge bravely, instead of in fear," she replied.

Ellie just smiled.

**XX**

As Jack walked back into the Hub he heard music coming from Ellie's messenger bag, he walked over to it, assuming her phone was ringing and opened the bag, checking a front pocket first for the communicator. When he didn't find it, he looked in the other section where her books from the Library were. He pulled a few out, looking for the still ringing phone, but stopped dead at the title of the next one he pulled out, 'What to Expect When You're Expecting.'

"Jack you ready to go then?" Ianto asked as he walked in.

Jack was silent as he turned the book over and began to read the subject on the back, "Jack?" Ianto asked.

Finally his attention was pulled from the book as he heard Gwen and Ellie coming up the hall, laughing and talking about something. He shoved the book into Ellie's bag and finally retrieved her phone, which was now beeping, alerting her of a new voice mail.

"Someone call?" Ellie asked as she jogged down the stairs.

"Yeah, dunno who it was though," Jack answered as he stood up and handed her the phone.

Jack then turned to Gwen and Ianto, "Come on...let's head out," he said.

The Doctor and Donna nodded along with Gwen and Ianto, and with that the five headed for the exit.

Ellie began to dial her voice mail and looked up as Jack and the others left. She just shrugged and then walked over to where her bag was, she saw two of her books on the desk and swore under her breath, praying now that Jack had not seen the book for expecting mother's in her bag.

**XX**

"Jack, how are we going to go at this?" Gwen asked as she loaded her gun, just for safety precautions.

Jack was silent as he sped down the highway.

"Jack?" the Doctor asked.

He was still silent.

"Jack!" Ianto, the Doctor, Gwen, and Donna all shouted.

He nearly swerved off the road, "What?!" he shouted back.

Everyone else nearly jumped in their seats at the sound of the harshness in Jack's voice.

"How are we going at this?!" Gwen asked.

Jack pushed a button on his communicator, "Ellie?"

"Yeah?"

"Anything in the CCTV?"

"Nothing, whoever knocked the Girtin out before has not returned yet," she answered.

"Thank you."

Jack then turned his communicator off, "We can just go in, Ellie said no one has returned yet," he told the others in the SUV.

"Thank you!" Gwen snapped in aggravation.

Jack just sighed as he went back to thinking about the book in Ellie's bag.

A few minutes later they pulled up to the structure, Jack parked out of the way, so the vehicle would be out of sight. The team then walked over to the doors and walked in.

"This place smells horrid," Ianto commented.

"Girtin bodies start to decompose quickly, that smell is probably the one Jack killed earlier," the Doctor explained.

Jack rolled his eyes and headed towards the place they had left the last creature.

"Where the hell is it?" Gwen asked as she walked past the dead body.

"It's gone?" Donna complained.

"Apparently," Ianto said as he looked around.

Jack sighed, "It must have had a teleportation device."

"Ellie?" Gwen asked after she pushed the button on her communicator.

"Yeah?"

"Can you do a search for Temporal rift activity, teleportation, any of that? The Girtin is gone," Gwen inquired.

"Sure...give me two ticks."

On Ellie's end they all heard as she tapped away at buttons on the keyboard, "Okay...it would appear that someone teleported out of there...twenty to thirty minutes ago. It was large, so it could have been our missing Girtin. I can't find where it's gone, it could either be in the city still or left Planet Earth," she explained.

"Damn it," Jack said with a groan.

"Alright, then before someone comes back we should head back to the Hub," the Doctor said.

"Okay," Jack then led the way out of the building; the group climbed into the SUV and drove back to the Hub.

When they walked in to the Hub ten minutes later Ellie was sitting in front of a computer, monitoring the footage on the Warehouse with a carton of rice in her hands.

Jack looked at her briefly and then walked up stairs to his office.

"I think I'm going to head home now, call me if the Girtin shows up," Gwen said as she walked over and gave Ellie a hug.

"Alright...see you tomorrow," Ellie said.

Ianto nodded, "Same here...I'm heading home."

"In that case...we'll just head to the TARDIS. See you tomorrow," the Doctor said.

Ellie nodded, "Right...see you lot in the morning. If anything comes up about the Girtin, I'll give ya a ring," she said as she set her food down and the Doctor came over to hug her.

"Okay...see you later," she said as she hugged him back.

Within in the next ten minutes everyone was gone.

Ellie grabbed her box of rice and walked up to Jack's office, when she closed the door behind her and looked over Jack was sitting at his desk, she smiled at him and walked over, setting the food down and then sitting down in his lap.

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and looked up into Ellie's eyes, "How are you feeling now?" he asked.

"Alright...my stomach has calmed down a bit," she answered.

Jack smiled, "Good." He then reached up and began to kiss Ellie, she kissed back and after a few minutes she began to giggle against his mouth.

He pulled away and then looked her directly in the eyes, "Can we talk?"

"Sure...what's on your mind Captain?"

"When you're phone was ringing earlier, it was in the bottom of you're bag...and I had to pull out some of the books you bought and the ones you got from the library..." he began.

Ellie looked down then back to Jack, her eyes were instantly filled with tears "I'm so sorry..." she said softly.

"So you are then?"

She nodded, "Earlier Gwen and I didn't go out to investigate something...she took me to Tescos and bought me a test. Then we went back to her flat and the test came back positive."

"Were you going to tell me? Or what?" he snapped.

"Jack...I've spent half the day terrified! I was going to tell you...I just had to figure out how. The last thing I wanted was for you to find a book in my bag! I'm sorry..." she paused as tears began to come streaming down, "I never meant for this to happen...I can't have a baby..." she sobbed.

Jack's features softened as then he allowed her to collapse into his arms, "We'll be alright...we can figure something out," he whispered soothingly.

"We can't have a baby...I'll have to drop out of school...and get a flat...we can't have a baby in this environment! There are so many things in here that could hurt her or him," she continued to sob.

"It'll be alright Ellie! We can get a flat if need be...if you want to keep the baby, we can do everything in our power to raise a good healthy child."

"Well I'd never dream of aborting...and after what happened to me, I don't ever want my child in adoption...but how Jack? How can we raise the child? I will still have to drop out of school," she said.

"You can take lessons online," Jack offered.

Ellie was silent for a moment as she thought about this, "You really want to try this?"

He nodded, "You're right...abortion is out of the question, and I wouldn't put him up for adoption," Jack replied.

Ellie wiped the tears from her eyes, "You promise we'll make this work?"

"Yes...no matter what it takes, I promise, were gonna make this work," he replied.

Ellie sniffed and leaned in for a kiss, Jack kissed back, slipping his tongue into her mouth causing her to groan slightly. When they pulled apart a few minutes later Ellie looked a bit dreamy, "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back...

**XX**

**A/N- Dear God that was cheesey as hell...anyways...chapter 7 is in production, though this movie I'm watching is distracting me. 'The Glen Miller Story' starring Jimmy Stewart...I love him. anyways, read, review, yadda yadda yadda!**

**I love the reviews, they keep me breathing and living. You can get cookies! Cookies are good!! O.O**


	7. Napping

Chapter 7

Napping

Jack woke up six days later to the sounds of Ellie vomiting. The night after he had learned of the pregnancy they had set up a bedroom, right next to the bathroom. They had also spent the last few days, learning what needed to be known about becoming parents, and learned from the Doctor that she was four weeks pregnant.

Two days after Jack had found out about the baby, the Doctor and Donna left.

He sighed sadly and then got out of bed, walking slowly out of the bedroom and into the bathroom where Ellie was sitting on the floor, crying softly. Jack sat down and pulled her into an embrace, rubbing circles into her back.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah...I'm just exhausted," she answered.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault...well...it is...sorta," she said with a giggle.

Jack smiled, "There, next nine months you need to keep smiling. We don't want this child brought into the world with a grumpy mother," he said.

Ellie studied his face for a moment, causing Jack to speak, "What?"

"I'm just looking to see...make sure...that you want this," she answered.

"I told you that I do...don't be worried. I'm not going to leave your side during this," he replied.

Ellie smiled and hugged herself to his chest, "Thank you."

Jack smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Come on, how about you get some more sleep," he said as he stood up, pulling Ellie with him.

They walked back into the bedroom and Ellie crawled into his arms, he wrapped them around her tightly and held her close.

"I was thinking...if it's a girl...we could name her after your mother," Jack said softly.

She looked up into his face, "That would be nice...Elmira Harkness...and if it's a boy...we could name him for your father."

Jack looked up at the ceiling, "It's a nice thought...but you're dads name is nicer."

Ellie was silent, she thought she could offer, but anything about Jack's past brought him pain and he'd just brush it off, "Okay, sounds lovely."

Jack looked back down at her, "Thank you though...I know you're just trying to help."

She sat up slightly and then leaned down and kissed Jack, "I just thought naming our son after your dad could be a nice way to honour him..." she said after they had pulled apart.

"I know...I just...I don't like to think about him. I think about Grey then, and it makes me think of what he did."

Ellie nodded, "Yeah...I'm sorry for bringing it up," she said softly.

"It's okay," he said quickly before pulling Ellie back to his lips.

She smiled against his lips as then his hand went under her shirt, causing Ellie to shiver at his touch.

He then moved his lips to her neck as he pulled her shirt off, "You know...the team is going to be here soon..." she said in between gasps.

Jack paused and thought about this for a moment, "And?"

"I also have to shower for work..." she said.

"You should work for Torchwood, it would be easier."

"Well it's a nice thought, but it's dangerous, and with a baby on the way...I think working for my professors is safer."

"Yeah...you are probably right," Jack said sheepishly.

Ellie smiled as she then gave him another kiss, "I'm going to go shower now."

She then stood up and grabbed her dressing gown, and then she headed for the bathroom.

Jack just lay back down and sat in the bed for a few minutes, thinking about his child residing in Ellie's womb.

**XX**

Ellie went walking up the street, her iPod on as she headed for school. She heaved her bag up so she had a better grip on it. Just as the school came into sight three men dressed all in black walked up to her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

The men said nothing, one of the men pulled her bag from her, and the other two grabbed her.

"Let me go!" she screamed. She tried to lift her leg up but one of the men stopped her.

The man with her bag went through it quickly and then dropped it into a nearby dumpster, he then pulled a damp cloth out of his pocket and pushed it against her mouth.

"Let me go! Let me..." her voice dropped into a soft whisper, fighting to stay awake, "go."

**XX**

"Jack...shouldn't Ellie have called by now? She said she was going to come home for lunch," Gwen said as she looked up.

Jack sighed, "I was just thinking that..." He pulled a black phone out of his pocket and dialled Ellie's mobile. It rang once and then her voice mail picked up, 'Hey! You've reached Ellie, sorry I can't pick up right now! I'll try to call you back as soon as-'

Jack's voice then came in behind hers, 'Ellie, I need you to find the key for these cuffs!' Jack suppressed a laugh as Ellie on the voice mail giggled, 'Jack! Shut up! I'll call you back as soon as possible! Love ya!' Then there was a beep, and Jack just hung up.

"That's the third time I've called her mobile, I can't get hold of her," he said.

Ianto then walked over, "Here is the number for the Professor she works for," he said as he handed the paper to Jack.

Jack smiled, "Thanks." He quickly dialled the number and waited as it rang, "Hello?" answered a woman's voice a moment later.

"Hello Mrs Morris?" Jack asked.

"Who is calling?"

"This is Captain Jack Harkness; I'm Elisabeth Saxon's boyfriend. I am trying to get in touch with her, she isn't answering her cell phone, so I found your number which she gave to me when she started school and now here I am; on the phone with you," he answered.

"Well Mr Harkness-"

"Captain," he corrected.

"Forgive me, Captain Harkness, I was just wondering the same thing. Ellie never came in today, I have tried calling her mobile as well, but no such luck," Mrs Morris explained.

"Well...I saw her leave...she said she was going to school, and at lunch she'd come to my place of business for the hour. I've been trying to get in touch with her for the last thirty minutes, and as you said no such luck."

"Well I'm sorry Captain Harkness, but if Ellie does show up, I will be sure to have her call you. Alright?"

"Yeah...thanks." Jack then hung up the phone and looked at Gwen and Ianto, "She never showed up at work...I'm worried."

"That is a bit weird," Gwen commented.

"Jack?"

Jack went over to where Ianto was sitting and watching the CCTV, "It would appear...she's been kidnapped. Her bag was thrown out, and someone in a Scooby Doo looking van pulled up and they threw Ellie in," he said.

Jack watched in horror as Ellie fought and fought, trying to use some of the techniques he had taught her for defence, and then a cloth was pressed to her mouth and she fell limp in her captors' arms.

Gwen then walked over and caught the end of the video as the van sped off, Ianto paused it in an attempt to catch the plates.

"Zoom in," Jack ordered harshly.

Ianto tapped at the keys and then zoomed in on the numbers on the plate; Ianto wrote them down and then pulled up something else. He entered the numbers from the plate and waited as the results came up.

"Let's go!" Jack ordered once he had memorised the address. He grabbed his jacket and ran for the cog door, followed by Gwen and Ianto.

**XX**

Ellie's head lolled to the side and then slowly she blinked, when both of her eyes were open and in focus, she saw three men, presumably the ones who kidnapped her, and then in the corner, a very tall furry creature.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked in a weak tired voice.

"We are working for the Girtins'," one of the men said.

"Then what do you want with me?!" she cried.

"Almost one week ago, the Mother Girtin was killed, by your partner," the second man answered.

"It was self defence! To save one of our best friends! Now please...just let me go!" she begged.

"We can't do that, now...rest...go back to sleep. You're partner will be here soon, he can't risk anything happening to you...or-" the first man paused and placed a hand on Ellie's stomach.

"Get the hell off of me!!" she screamed.

"He can't risk anything happening to you or your child, now can he?"

Then the third man came over, with a syringe and a giant needle sticking out of it, the tip wet with whatever was inside the syringe.

Ellie stopped at the sight of the needle, "Please...don't do anything you're going to regret later!" she begged.

The man stuck the needle directly in her leg, she let out a cry of pain, "Please...don't do this...Jack is going to kick your-"

Before Ellie could finish her sentence her eyes closed, she fought to keep them open but failed, as she then passed out.

**XX**

"Is there any life signs inside?" Jack whispered to Ianto.

The three were positioned around a door, all with their guns out.

Ianto looked at the device in his hand, "Three people inside," he answered in a soft whisper.

Jack took in a deep breath and then turned to face the door; he kicked it down with his gun out, the men inside went scrambling. "What the hell?" one of the men cried, not much older than 21.

Gwen coughed as she came in, gun out.

"Where the hell is Ellie?!" Jack snarled.

"Ellie who?" someone asked.

"The Ellie that you kidnapped today! Where the hell is she?! And before you answer...you better think long and hard, because I am not afraid to use this!" Jack shouted.

"Mate! We don't know anyone named Ellie!"

Jack picked up the man who answered and pushed him against the wall, his gun pointed at his head, "Oh my God! Please! Don't shoot!" the man cried.

"I won't! Just tell me where the hell my girlfriend is!" Jack snarled.

The man with Jack's webley pressed to his forehead began to cry, "I swear...I don't know! Please don't kill me!"

Jack cocked the gun, "Jack!" Gwen said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't try to tell me not to shoot. The numbers on the plates of that van led us here; they have to have Ellie somewhere!"

"What van?"

Ianto cocked his gun on the man who spoke.

"White van! 1997 make," Gwen said.

"That was stolen from us two days ago," the man who Ianto had turned on said.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"Honest!" the other man, unguarded by a gun said.

Gwen pulled out her mobile, "Did you report it?" she asked.

The men nodded quickly, "Yes!"

Gwen dialled a phone number and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Who are you calling?" Jack asked.

"Andy...he should be able to tell me if this lot is lying," she answered.

"PC Andy."

"Hey Andy, its Gwen! Can you do me a favour?"

"I suppose," he replied.

"Could you tell me if a Van has been reported stolen within the last two days?" Gwen inquired.

"Can't you do that at your base?"

"We're not at our base, and it could be a matter of life and death...so could you just do it?"

"No please?"

"Please?!" Gwen begged.

On the other end Gwen heard some typing, "Yeah, 1997 white van. Has yet to turn up," Andy answered a moment later.

"Alright...if you spot it, call me immediately, understand?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Thanks Andy, bye." Gwen then hung up and looked at Jack, "The van was reported stolen, Andy described it to me, and it's the one we want. These guys had nothing to do with Ellie's disappearance," she explained.

Jack let out a sigh and stepped away from the man he had, had pinned to the wall, "Now what?" he asked.

"We try to follow the CCTV, see if we can follow the van and find out where it went," Ianto answered.

"Alright...let's go," Jack said as he made for the door.

"What about these three?" Gwen asked.

"Their stoned, they'll forget by tonight," Jack answered.

Gwen just shook her head and followed Ianto out the door.

The three men stood in silence for a moment before looking at the burning drug in the ash tray, "I'm never smoking that ever again!" the man who Jack had practically strangled shouted.

**XX**

**A/N- I'm not supposed to be online, and have to run and walk my dog again before I leave! Review, love you!**


	8. The Dashing Hero and Hallucenations

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_"Mummy?"_

_Ellie's head moved slightly, trying to find the voice, "Hello?" she called out._

_"Mummy!" the voice cried again._

_This time Ellie managed to open her eyes, she seemed to be in some sort of dream place, but in the corner was a child, who looked to be no more than 6 years old. She had curly brown hair and blue eyes; she was a spitting image of her father._

_"Who are you?" Ellie asked, nervous at the answer._

_"Elmira Harkness..." the child answered._

_"My Elmira? Mine and Jack's?" Ellie asked._

_The child nodded, "You're my mummy, and Jack Harkness is my daddy...no matter what happens," she answered._

_Ellie raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"_

_"I can't tell you...but mummy...you have to wake up soon...or else you and I will both be lost, and daddy could never cope with the loss of you," the child said._

_"Where are we?"_

_"You are in a state of unconsciousness, but you have to wake up mummy, if not you could be lost forever," the child replied._

_Ellie smiled at the child, "You are so beautiful," she commented._

_"So are you mummy..." Elmira replied._

_The child then walked over to Ellie and hugged her, "Now go...give daddy my love."_

_"You'll meet him soon, and you'll be in love. He's going to be amazing...and so are you," Ellie said with a smile._

_Elmira looked at her mother sadly, "I can't wait...now go."_

_Ellie nodded and then forced herself to wake up._

XX

"What reasons could these guys have kidnapped Ellie for?" Gwen asked.

"I have no idea..." Ianto commented.

The two glanced over at Jack who was staring into the amber colored beverage he was drinking; it had to have at least been his third brandy.

"You know Jack...getting yourself drunk is not going to help us find Ellie," Gwen said.

"I swear...if any of them hurt Ellie...all responsible will be dead...I will kill them all," Jack said softly.

"Well then let's find her! Stop drinking!" Gwen shouted.

Jack looked up at her then began to think for a moment...suddenly his face dawned into one of realization, "The necklace I gave her!" he cried.

"What necklace?" Ianto asked.

"For her birthday, I gave her a necklace; she wears it all the time. What she didn't know was...it has a tracker device on it, just for safety reasons," Jack answered.

"Well then pull up what you need to track her!" Gwen shouted.

Jack turned to the computer behind his desk and began to enter some stuff on his keyboard, then a map of the city showed up and Ellie's signal was coming from the Bad Wolf warehouse.

He turned to look at his team, finished off his drink and then in one swift movement he was up, coat in hand and running out of his office, followed by Gwen and Ianto.

XX

Ellie's eyes opened, she looked around the room, her captors standing nearby. At first her thoughts went to the child she had seen while sleeping, it had been their daughter...the one inside her womb right now. But before she could give it anymore thought she felt a sudden pain come from her womb, causing her to throw up all over herself.

Her captors looked at her and then to each other, "The final stage is almost complete," one of them said.

"What does that mean?! What did you stick me with? I know morning sickness pain, and that wasn't it!" Ellie cried as she pulled at her restraints.

Over in another corner, one of the men appeared to be fixing another needle full of some sort of drug.

"Don't stick me with that!" she screamed.

The man then turned, with a syringe appearing to be bigger and this needle longer, as he slowly came towards her.

"You will forever regret this!" she cried.

A moment later the needle came into contact with her body again, but this time on her stomach, she let out a cry of pain and then, as before, fell unconscious again.

XX

"How many inside?" Jack asked, his Webley out, reminding him of earlier that day when they had arrived at the teenager's home.

"Four people...and a massive creature," Ianto whispered back.

Jack took a deep breath and then slowly opened the door to the warehouse, trying to cause as little noise as possible.

They achieved this, and slowly they began to head towards the place where they heard whispering.

"We're close...practically on top of Ellie's signal," Ianto said.

Jack then turned a corner, the whispering was louder. They began to walk but suddenly they heard a crack under Jack's boot, he looked down to see a piece of now shattered glass, and almost instantly the whispering stopped.

"I'm going in, cover me," Jack said as soft as possible.

"Jack...you are in a vulnerable position right now! I'll go in...you two, cover me!" Gwen snapped.

Jack sighed and then nodded, Gwen slowly made for the door where there was the slightest of light seeping out.

Ianto and Jack went to each side as Gwen stood in front of the door; she took a deep breath and then nodded to her team mates. She then kicked the door down, the men inside didn't even flinch.

"Alright! Hands up!" she shouted with her gun out.

The men didn't even move, nor say anything.

"I said hands up!" Gwen shouted.

Suddenly from behind the door the furry creature appeared, "Oh shit," Gwen muttered at the sight of the Girtin.

Jack and Ianto took this as their cue and came to the door beside Gwen, their guns out and pointed at the Girtin.

"What have you done to Ellie?" Jack snarled.

"Jack...let me handle this!" Gwen ordered.

"Ianto, do you have the tranquilizer?" Jack whispered.

Ianto nodded, he pulled out a syringe and then pushed past Gwen, sticking the needle straight into the creature's arms. Its eyes crossed and then fell to the floor, out cold, landing on one of the men who had kidnapped Ellie.

Jack pushed past Gwen; his gun still pointed at the other man, his eyes then saw Ellie, passed out on a gurney. He rushed over and checked her over, "Ellie?" he asked.

Gwen glanced briefly at the girl then pointed her gun directly at one of the men's head, "What the hell have you done to her?!" she screamed.

"She has merely been injected with a drug that would keep her asleep," one of the men said.

"You drugged her?!" Jack cried, noting briefly the sick all over her shirt.

"The Girtins' hired us to seek revenge on the Mother Girtin that was killed last week," the second man said.

"That was self defense, and if you wanted revenge why didn't you take it out directly on me?!"

"Because we learned that you are immortal, yet this young woman is not, the pain of losing her could be greater than taking it out directly on you," the first man explained.

"If you hurt her...or my child...I will make you regret it for the rest of your life!" Jack snarled.

"Yes...she did ramble on about that when we were injecting her with the drug."

Jack looked back at Ellie briefly, her face was pale and her hand was cold, he then looked back up at the men and pulled out his gun, then before Gwen or Ianto could stop him, he shot them both in the head, and they fell to the ground, dead.

"You two figure out how were gonna get the Girtin out of here, then we take Ellie back to the Hub and call the Doctor," Jack said grimly.

Gwen sighed as she holstered her gun, Ianto then rushed over and helped Jack to lift Ellie off of the bed, once he had a good enough grip on her he left the room and went to the SUV. He returned a moment later and looked at his team, "Figure anything out?"

"Maybe we should just kill it now...there is no way we can get it back to the Hub," Ianto said.

"Alright...go to the SUV and wait for me..." Jack replied softly.

Gwen looked at the men angrily, and then left the room, followed shortly by Ianto. Jack sat down for a moment, staring at the creature. He then shot the creature in the head. A moment later blood seeped out. "I'm sorry..." Jack whispered before leaving the room.

A moment later he climbed into the back seat of the vehicle where Ellie was still laying unconscious. "Gwen you can drive, Ianto in the passenger seat," Jack said softly as he pushed the hair out of Ellie's face.

"Yes sir," Ianto said softly before getting into the seat in front of Jack.

With that they were off, heading for home.

**XX**

_"Mummy?"_

_Ellie opened her eyes, to find herself in the dream place from before, her child was standing over her, but she definitely looked paler._

_"What's wrong Elmira?" Ellie managed to say._

_"Mummy...I told you to leave...you can't be here...you can't leave daddy," the child replied._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You have to wake up...now..."_

_"But...I want to stay here with you, it's so warm and, it feels right, also if I wake up...they'll just drug me again."_

_"When you wake up, daddy will be there, he's by your bedside right now. He hasn't left you ever since they found you...you'll be fine."_

_Suddenly two figures came into sight, Ellie's face brightened up once she saw their faces, it was Owen and Tosh._

_"Oh my God!" she cried before standing up and running over to them, they both smiled and hugged her._

_"I thought I'd never see you two again!" Ellie exclaimed._

_"Were safe, taking care of Elmira for you and Jack...but she's right...it's not you're time to come. You need to go back to Jack...he'll be there waiting for you," Tosh said._

_"Do you promise?"_

_"Of course Ellie, now go...before it's too late," Owen said._

_"I love you two...you know that right?" Ellie inquired._

_The adults nodded, "Yeah...now go," they both urged._

_Ellie hugged them again and placed a kiss on Owen's cheek, she then bent down to look at Elmira, "See you in nine months," she said with a grin._

_The child nodded and tried to hide her tears, "I love you mummy," she said as her lip quivered._

_But Ellie didn't notice this, "I love you too."_

As Ellie slowly opened her eyes, she heard a beeping, a moment later her eye sight came into focus, she seemed to be in a hospital bed, hooked up to machines and such. She looked to her side and saw Jack, passed out, with his head resting on her bed, his hand holding hers. She smiled slightly and then looked to her other side, the Doctor was there.

He was looking over a chart and then smiled when he saw Ellie's blue eyes, "You're awake then!" he cried happily.

"Yeah...I am...where am I?"

"The infirmary in the TARDIS, after Jack got you back to the Hub he called and Donna and I came running. As it is, you guys are out of a doctor and he knew that you would only trust me," he explained.

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days...they stuck you with a very powerful drug."

Ellie's hand moved to her stomach, "The baby! Is she alright?!"

"The results will be out soon, my machines need to be brought up to snuff, especially if I am going to be your Doctor," he said with a grin.

Ellie smiled, "Well future genetics and all...you and Owen would have been the only people who could understand if I had something foreign in my body."

"Well the human anatomy hasn't changed terribly much..." the Doctor then paused and smiled, "Someone wants to see you," he said as he pointed to Jack who had just woken up.

Ellie looked over to him and smiled, "Hi," she said softly.

Jack grinned and then placed a kiss to her hand, "You feel alright?" he asked.

"As can be expected I guess," she answered.

The Doctor then headed for the door of the infirmary, "I'll be back in a few minutes," he said.

Ellie nodded and once the door was closed she pulled Jack to her, and placed a fierce kiss to his lips.

They pulled apart a moment later, "I was so scared that I'd never get to do that to you again," she said softly.

"I was so scared I had lost you forever...I know someday...but this would've been too soon, the Doctor and Donna arrived just in time," he replied.

Ellie was silent for a moment, "I saw Tosh and Owen."

"What?" Jack asked harshly.

"I dunno...twice I went to this sort of no place? But it was bright and warm, and...Elmira was there," she answered.

"Who?"

"Our daughter! She had brown curly hair and blue eyes, she was a spitting image of you Jack...and the second time I was there, Tosh and Owen came in. I don't know if I was dreaming, or what...but it was so real. I could hug them, and I could feel warmth emanating from their bodies."

Jack looked down at Ellie's hand sadly, "You were given the chance to say goodbye...I'm glad for that," he said.

"It was nice..." Ellie said with a smile.

Jack then kissed Ellie on the cheek as the Doctor returned, forms in hands, "You ready for this?"

"Is that the stuff about the baby?" Jack asked.

The Doctor nodded sadly, "Yeah..." he answered.

**XX**


	9. Good and Broken

Chapter 9

**A/N- This chapter as sad as it is, is dedicated to my mate Ellie (the one the character is named for!). Today (the tenth) is her birthday…and actually Ellie my character…it's her birthday too…lol. I got all that from the real Ellie! So Happy Birthday Darling! Anyways….I hope you enjoy…please don't hurt me….**

**XX**

Chapter 9

Good and Broken

After the Doctor's first few words Ellie felt like she had been punched, the sound became distant and she felt as if her world was crashing down around her. The happiness from days before vanished, replaced by immense sadness. The drugs they had injected her with had killed her child.

Jack looked down at his hands, pain and anger etched into his face.

"It can't be…" Ellie finally said, so soft, the Doctor and Jack barely heard her.

Jack looked up at Ellie, who now had tears streaming down her face, she looked to him and shook her head, "Jack it can't be! I saw her! I did!" she cried.

"I believe you Ellie…" he then looked at the Doctor, "Your results must be wrong…" he said.

"Jack…I know it's hard to believe…but I'm sorry. She's lost the baby…" the Doctor replied.

"You're wrong!" Ellie screamed.

The Doctor and Jack both looked at Ellie, "I know she is there! I saw her! She said she couldn't wait to meet her father! Elmira is still alive! I know that she is in my womb!" Ellie said as tears streamed down her face.

"Ellie I am sorry…truly…" the Doctor said softly.

"You said you're self that your equipment wasn't up to snuff! You must have gotten it wrong!" Jack said.

"Jack! I checked and double checked! There is no fault! If you wanted to take her to a human doctor, he would tell you both the same thing!"

"Let me see that!" Jack shouted as he took the paper from his friend's hand, his eyes scanned over the page quickly. "It must be a fault," he said in a soft whisper.

"I'm sorry Jack…I'd give anything to tell you that it wasn't true…but I can't."

Jack looked at Ellie and at once she could see that he was starting to believe the Doctor, "Get out…" she whispered.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Get out! Both of you! Just leave me alone!" she screamed this time.

"Ellie…I…-"

"Get the fuck out!" she screamed again.

"Ellie…I don't think leaving you alone right now is a good thing…" the Doctor said.

Now Ellie was running off of anger, the tears were still falling but her face was red with anger, "Fine! If you won't leave me alone I'll leave!" she shouted as she began to pull tubes out of her nose.

The Doctor went to stop her but she was already climbing out of the bed by the time he reached her. At first her legs felt wobbly but she managed to stand up. Jack went to try and stop her but she shoved him out of the way.

"Leave me alone!" she cried as she went for the door.

"Ellie!" the Doctor cried.

Jack just stood there, he didn't go after Ellie as she went for the exit of the TARDIS, and after a few minutes he heard the door slam.

The Doctor sighed and then looked to Jack, "You going to go after her?" he inquired.

"No…" he answered finally.

Just then Gwen and Donna came in, "What was that all about?"

The Doctor looked at Gwen and Donna sadly, "She's lost the baby and is now in denial."

"Jack…are you going after her?" Gwen asked.

Jack didn't say anything and instead just headed for the door.

**XX**

Ellie now stood on the slab of pavement, just coming up from the hub, where she had dressed into a clean pair of jeans and tee shirt. She looked around Cardiff City Centre and headed off.

She had no idea where she was headed, but she had to get away from the Hub.

**XX**

Jack slapped down his glass and reached for his half drained bottle of whiskey. He poured some of the beverage into his glass and took a swig, he set the glass back down again and sat at his desk, staring at the alcohol.

They had just so easily killed his daughter…it was all his fault that she had died, that Ellie was now somewhere in the city distraught and heartbroken.

He believed that Ellie knew deep down that Elmira was gone. But she needed to come to terms with it.

He had killed that Girtin and now it was coming back to bite him in the ass. They kidnapped the woman he loved, and put him through three and a half days of stressing about her wellbeing and the wellbeing of his child, all because he was an idiot and killed that creature.

Just then there was a knock on the door, he looked up and saw Gwen at the door. He just nodded and Gwen took this as her cue to let her self in. She stared at her boss as he took another swig of his drink.

"Jack…drinking is not going to solve your problems," Gwen said simply.

"Really, that's what you think…I'm coping just fine right now," he replied.

"Jack! Ellie is out there right now! She needs you!" Gwen shouted.

"I know that! But right now I need to think a bit!"

Just then the Doctor came in, he looked at Gwen, "Let me talk to him…"

"If you can! He usually listens to me," Gwen answered before turning around and leaving the room.

The Doctor closed the door behind him and looked at Jack, "Drinking away your problems is not going to bring her back…and I know what you're thinking right now. But you can not blame yourself for what's happened," he explained.

Jack looked up at the Doctor, "How can you say it's not my fault?! Everything is my fault! I was a fool and killed that creature, and then they killed Elmira and almost killed Ellie! All in a way to punish me!" Jack shouted.

"Does it do anything for comfort to let you know that she can still have children?" the Doctor asked.

"Doesn't matter…we wanted Elmira. At first she was terrified and I still was…we didn't even believe that we'd be able to raise a child. But we finally got through that aspect of it and then the minute the thought of being a dad was starting to be appealing, they go and kill Elmira and nearly Ellie!"

"Jack I understand! I lost my family in the war! I saw my family burn, and I caused it! For awhile all I could think to do was blame myself, and I still occasionally do. But I get through it! Rose helped me get through it…you will too. In the end you and Ellie will be alright! I know it hurts, but things will be better," the Doctor explained.

XX

"Can I help you miss?"

Ellie looked up from the cot she was looking at, "No…I was just…looking," she said in between sniffs.

"Hey mum I was just wondering where does-"

Ellie looked up and saw Lily, her mate from school.

"Ellie, where've you been? Everyone has been worried about you!" Lily cried.

"I was erm…well I just couldn't get into school. Things have been hectic with me," she answered.

"Mum I'll take care of her, I know her from school," Lily said.

"Alright…" the older woman then walked away.

"So what are you doing here?"

Ellie just shrugged, "I was just looking I suppose…"

"Is everything alright? You seem a bit distant…drained…"

Ellie said nothing.

"Are you expecting?" Lily asked suddenly.

"I was…" Ellie whispered.

"What do you mean was?" Lily inquired.

"I uh…I lost the baby. Or at least that's what I was told…I don't really believe it," she explained.

"Well who told you that you had lost your baby?"

"The Doctor."

"Well the doctor wouldn't lie to you would he?"

"I suppose not…" Ellie whispered, tears forming in her eyes now.

Lily saw this and at once went to embrace her friend, "Ellie I'm sorry…I didn't even know…"

Ellie pushed her away, "I just…I don't even know what I was doing coming in here. Jack and I were looking around the other night. I felt so happy then. Complete…the happiest…in ever. Then I go and have a miscarriage. I was a fool…a fool to believe and a fool to think I could ever be a mother," she said.

"Oh Ellie…I know you…you would have been a fantastic mother," Lily replied.

"No…Jack and I were kidding ourselves. We would have been awful parents."

"If you say so…"

"I'll see you on Monday. I've gotta go," Ellie then pushed past Lily and left the store.

**XX**

"So what should I do?" Jack asked.

"You need to go after her," the Doctor answered.

"And if she pushes me away?"

"Jack…it doesn't matter! You need to take care of her!"

Jack finished off the last of his glass and stood up; he grabbed his coat of the rack, "I'll be back soon."

The Doctor watched as his friend headed for the exit of the Hub.

**XX**

"I thought I'd find you here."

Ellie spun around from where she sat and saw Jack.

"Oh…it's you," she said softly.

Ellie turned her head back to stare out at the ocean.

Jack came over and sat down beside Ellie.

Ellie let out a deep shuddering sigh as she collapsed into Jack's arms.

"I'm sorry…Ellie I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Don't speak…just hold me," she whispered as more tears fell down her face.

Jack did as he was instructed; he remained silent and just wrapped his arms around her.

Ellie began to sob into his chest as Jack began to rub her back soothingly. He stared out at the ocean as tears too streamed down his face. For several minutes the only sound coming from the two was Ellie's sobs.

"The Doctor said you'll still be able to have children," Jack whispered finally.

Ellie looked up into her heartbroken partners face, "Do we even want children?" she asked.

"I don't know…I was going to try it with Elmira because she just happened. We didn't plan for it to happen but it did…we wanted to try to give her a better life than adoption could of ever done. To be honest? With the prospect of her birth and being a father, I was terrified…but happier than I had ever been in years. Gwen and Ianto had even mentioned it. I thought…'we lost Owen and Tosh, but things will get better now.' But the truth was…we would not have been good parents. We live in a place where we hunt aliens, carry guns, and have Weevils living in the basement. Elmira would have been put in daily danger, and she might have died by a Weevil or something," he answered.

Ellie looked back out at the ocean, "You're right. We were fools to think we could do it. But now I guess what I saw makes more sense now. I think when I saw Owen and Tosh…I was dead. But it wasn't what Owen had first said it was when he had first died. It was bright and warm, I don't know if it was Heaven or what. But I know I felt happiness. I suppose I'm coming to terms with losing the baby…because Owen and Tosh promised me they would take care of her," she replied.

Jack nodded then stood up, pulling Ellie with him, "Come on…the others are really worried about you," he said.

She sighed, "Do we have to go back just yet?"

"What did you want to do?"

"I'm starving…maybe we could get some food?" she suggested.

"Yeah…absolutely," he replied.

Ellie then began to head for the sidewalk so they could head over to get some food.

"Ellie?"

She stopped and turned to look at Jack; he walked over to her and stared into her eyes. He then pulled her to him and began to kiss her, hard and passionate. She retuned the kiss and together they poured out all of their emotions and pain into one earth shattering kiss.

When they pulled apart Jack took Ellie's hand and they walked up to the sidewalk…

**XX**

**A/N- Aww the kiss, this entire chapter was sad. I feel really bad for putting Ellie and Jack through this. Gawsh I'm a loser, I feel bad and depressed whenever I put my characters (well Jack isn't mine though I wish he was…tee hee…) through this crap. Pft…I'm a weirdo. I know…**

**Anyroad…you know the drill. Review!! REVIEW!!**

**I'm going to try to finish this story soon. I'm going up North a week from Tuesday…or at least I think so. Either way I have to be there before Friday the 19****th****, that is my brother's graduation from high school. But I'll be there for three weeks! GASP!**

**Yeah I'm spastic…I have the Evita soundtrack playing. What did any of you think of Doctor Who? The Forest of the Dead. I thought it was interesting enough….not the best Moffat episode yet…Anywhos, reviewers get cookies! Isn't that awesome?!**


	10. Healing With Her Family

Jack went to get up so he could go upstairs and see how Gwen and Ianto were managing with the Doctor and Donna but a tight grip was holding onto him by the waist

Chapter 10

Healing with Her Family

Jack went to get up so he could go upstairs and see how Gwen and Ianto were managing with the Doctor and Donna but a tight grip was holding onto him by the waist. He looked down into the eyes of his depressed lover, "What is it?" he asked.

"Don't leave me," she whispered in a soft beg, almost whimper.

"I'm just going to check on the others and get some water. I'll be right back," he said.

"Be quick," Ellie replied softly.

"I will," Jack promised, he then reached down and placed a gentle kiss to her temple.

He then stood up from the bed and walked out of the bedroom and headed down the hall where the other's were sitting and talking by one of the computers. They all looked up at the sight of Jack, looking slightly disheveled.

When they had returned, Ellie went into their bedroom and had not been out since. That had been two days ago. She wasn't letting Jack out of her sight for more than a few minutes so he was looking far from his best. His clothes were wrinkled from sleeping in them and his hair a mess.

"How is she?" the Doctor asked.

"Same as ever…" Jack sighed as he sat down on the stairs.

Donna went walking up the stairs and sat down beside him, "Don't worry, she's going to be okay. You just have to give her time to get through the pain. Trust me…a mate of mine…went through the same thing," Donna paused, "Well almost…but she did suffer a miscarriage. She didn't come out of her bedroom for days…but finally she pulled herself together and worked through the pain. Because she was strong and Ellie is too. I've seen the way she operates, and she is one tough cookie. You just have to understand…she's a woman…and still just a kid. So her emotions are going to be all over the place," she continued.

Jack looked down and then ran his hands through his hair and over his face, "I hope you're right Donna…because I can't loose her," he whispered.

Donna saw the pain in his face and looked over to the Doctor, who had never seen Jack so emotional over someone before. Yeah when she was in the coma for three days, he never left her side, not even to pop to the loo, and he thought then 'He must love her'. Then he saw how devoted he had been when they returned from popping to McDonalds (which they had returned with one huge burger and the largest size chips he had ever seen), and once Ellie went into that room, she hadn't surfaced yet. Jack had only been out of the room maybe three times. It broke the Doctor's hearts to see her like this. He then walked over, "Do you want me to talk to her?"

Jack looked up at his friend, "If you think she would listen to you…and if you think you could even try to tell her something to comfort her…" he answered.

The Doctor took his trench coat off and dropped it into Donna's hands; he then squeezed past the two and headed down the hall and into the bedroom where he heard soft and faint sobs.

Ellie didn't even move as the Doctor entered and closed the door behind him, "Ellie? Sweetheart?" he asked softly.

Ellie looked over to the voice, and though her vision was blurred due to the tears, she managed to make out the figure of the Doctor, "Yeah?" she asked.

"You need to get outside…this room isn't healthy for you," he answered.

"I don't want to go outside," Ellie said softly.

"Well at least get out of this room. You're hair is a mess and you need to eat. Starving yourself is not going to help you. It is only going to make things worse," he replied.

"Where is Jack?" she asked, ignoring what the Doctor said.

"Ellie look at me," the Doctor ordered.

"What?" she asked.

"I know about pain and suffering, loosing a child. I know what it's like. When my family was still alive my wife did suffer the same thing you did. I know exactly what you and Jack are going through. They tortured my wife to get to me…and she lost our first child. So please know…I understand. In the long run…getting her out and showing her that life can move on saved her. Now that's what you need to do…you need to get up and go out. See that life can move on. Alright?" he explained.

Ellie then began to cry softly, but not for her lost child, for her friend, her mentor. He had lost so much more than she had, and she had spent the last two days wasting away. When the Doctor, who had lost everything and then somehow managed to get through life. She sat up and hugged him, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's alright," the Doctor whispered soothingly into her ear.

XX

Jack looked up at the sounds of feet coming down the hall; the Doctor was coming out with Ellie on his arm.

He rushed up the stairs and over to Ellie, "You alright?" he asked.

She nodded and then pulled away from the Doctor and held onto Jack, "I'm sorry for doing this to you," she whispered.

"It's alright, I know how tough it was for you," he whispered back before placing a kiss to her head.

She heaved out a sigh and then pulled away, standing on her own she looked around the Hub, "I don't deserve you lot," she grumbled.

Gwen laughed, "Yes you do. You've gone through too much in the last few months to not deserve us," she said with a grin.

Ellie gave half a smile which then caused Jack to sigh a sigh of relief.

"I wanna go outside…maybe get some ice cream?" she suggested.

"Yeah, Ice Cream sounds good," Gwen said with a smile.

"I could murder a cuppa to be honest," Donna commented.

"Well you can stay here then, I'm going out for soft serve," Ellie said simply as she grabbed Jack's hand who dug his heels into the ground. She turned around, "What?"

"I need a shower, I'm not going out right now. For that matter…" Jack paused to stare at Ellie's own look, wrinkled jim jams and very messy tangled hair, "You do too," he said.

Ellie touched her hair and then frowned, "Shit," she muttered.

"Fine…I'll go take a quick shower and while I'm getting dressed you can take a fast shower, come on," she said pulling him along with her down the hall.

Donna smirked and then looked to the Doctor who was scratching the back of his head, like when he was uncomfortable, and this just caused her to start laughing.

XX

"You know…we could get to the ice cream place sooner if we just took one together. Plus….it'd save water," Ellie called through the shower curtain to Jack who was brushing his hair.

He raised an eyebrow, "Ellie…maybe we should wait on that for right now," he said.

She poked her head out of the curtain, "What?"

Jack walked over, "Ellie you've just gone through a miscarriage and have been barely responsive the last two days," he answered.

"I know that…I'm not stupid," she said.

"Well maybe you should just have a shower on you're own for right now," Jack said.

"Jack…I'm fine, really I am," Ellie replied.

"You weren't earlier," he muttered.

"Well yeah…but I think I'm over it now. Can you just come in so I can talk to you?"

"Were talking now," he said.

"Yeah…but…just get you're arse in here before I pull you in myself," Ellie stated impatiently.

Jack sighed but did as he was told, he then joined Ellie and for a second just stood there enjoying the feel of clean hot water beating down on his skin.

He then looked down at Ellie who then wrapped her arms around him and she set her head on his chest, listening for a moment to the beating of his heart.

She then looked up at him, and for a moment he couldn't tell if she was crying or if it was the shower water. But then the sound that escaped from her lips confirmed it was crying. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and held her to him as best as he could.

"I'm sorry I'm crying again," she sobbed.

"It's alright Ellie…really it is," Jack whispered soothingly.

"Earlier the Doctor told me about loosing a child. His wife went through almost the same thing as me…kidnapped to get to the partner…and in the end they lost their first child. It made me realize that he was able to go on. After all the bad that happened…and I thought 'I can do it.' I know I can do it…" Ellie explained.

Jack began to rub circles into her back, "I know you can do it," he said comfortingly.

"Jack?" Ellie looked up at Jack, under half lashes. Her voice was slightly hoarse from the silent tears she had cried. Jack for a moment just continued to let his fingers trail her pale wet skin. But he couldn't deny that he felt her heartbeat pulsing under her breast. He could almost feel it against his own.

The rhythmic thump-thump of their hearts surrounded them until Ellie tried again, "Jack."

"You have to think about what you're doing," Jack mumbled to the top of her head as he embraced her still. "You have to think about what you're saying."

Ellie licked her lips, she was about to protest about Jack's insinuations but he wasn't wrong. Was this what she really wanted? After all the pain to be led into only more? Ellie didn't try to look for the words; she just pressed her lips to the soft skin of Jack's chest. Right over his heart. It was a simple gesture that said so much.

Jack took Ellie's face in his hands; her gaze was slightly glazed with a deep need. Need to fight, need to be free and need to want. He pressed a soft kiss at her temple, brushing back her formerly golden locks as the water continued to spray them. Taking his hands from her face, Jack's hands molded to her upper arms.

Whether it was to hold her in place, Ellie might never know but she didn't care. She wanted Jack in this moment. She had endured so much pain and heartache the last few days, but she felt that if she had Jack in that moment, if they did this…something in her would heal. Ellie didn't know if it would work or not, but it was worth a try. Shaking off his lightly hold on her arms, Ellie braced the sides of Jack's face with her hands, bringing him down for a searing kiss.

The cool tile was still a surprise for Ellie when her back hit it. It could have almost been enough to shake her out of this maddening behaviour. But almost wasn't enough. The heavy water of the shower still pelted the pair but the steam surrounding them only gave rise to the heat between them. Although their mouths clashed, their tongues were soft, caressing and exploring the all too familiar depths. Ellie let out a sigh against Jack's mouth but it sounded more like a whimper.

Jack felt his blood heat under his skin; he could feel it as his pulse began to race. He felt when Ellie's arms went around his neck. His fingertips brushed lightly at her waist and over her slim hips. Slowly, Jack hooked Ellie's leg behind his own, tilting her back as he let his mouth trail down her jaw to her neck.

Ellie gripped Jack's shoulders as he buried himself in her neck. Ellie sighed as Jack pressed hot kisses to the column of her throat. Ellie could say with all her heart she had never felt anything like this. She had never felt her body feel so alive. She could vaguely feel herself kissing the side of Jack's face as he moved to kiss her again. Ellie let her eyes flutter close as the rush of water became apparent again. Everywhere it hit her it was like a feather light touch. Now, she couldn't deny the tiny sobs of pleasure that were falling out of her mouth. Jack's touch was just too intoxicating.

"Jack, please." Ellie whispered. She wasn't even sure what she was asking for but she knew she needed it. She needed more than this torture. Jack raised his dark head; his all knowing smirk warmed her further.

Their lips met once more, tongues clashing a bit more frantic now. If they didn't surface in a few minutes it would become a bit more obvious as to why Ellie had dragged Jack with her to the bathroom.

She opened her eyes, and her dark blue eyes met his ice blue eyes. Ellie had been able to tell ever since the first days on the Valliant and when they were reunited, that he loved her indescribably. The few times he did say the words 'I Love You' it meant so much to her. Jack was like the Doctor in more ways than one, and one of those ways being that Jack hardly ever used the word love. Their lips separated and both were silent, taking in the sight of the other. Jack then lifted her a bit more and then managed to get her legs spread enough that he was able to slide into her body.

A sob escaped Ellie's lips at this contact, not out of pain though, but the fact that after everything that they had gone through, with her getting pregnant, and then losing the baby, he still loved her completely. She could feel it in his touch, when he looked at her, when he talked to her, when Jack would hold her late at night. Ellie knew he loved her because of the last few days; he spent night and day, holding her, rocking her, and whispering words of love and comfort into her ear.

Jack was gentle and slow as he began to thrust into her body. Her body had been through physical trauma when she had been kidnapped and he was worried that the slightest wrong move could cause her physical pain. He understood why she was crying at the moment, or at least he thought he did. Ellie then took Jack's face with her hand and brought their lips back together again. His mouth on hers made the soft cries sound slightly more like moans, which they were going in and out of being crying and moaning in pleasure.

He began to thrust a little bit harder, but it was all Ellie really needed, she climaxed a few seconds later and within five more seconds Jack did as well. As the heat of it all died down Jack stayed with his member inside her body and with Ellie pinned against the wall of the shower. She placed her forehead against Jack's and no more tears fell, nor would they for a long time.

After a few minutes Jack pulled out and helped Ellie to the shower floor, she washed her hair and Jack helped to wash her. They washed each other and when they were done Ellie was smiling slightly. He helped her get out of the shower and then put her towel on around her body. Ellie then opened the door of the bathroom into the bedroom they had been sharing during the pregnancy. She hadn't been in it since the morning of her kidnapping.

Ellie looked at Jack who had followed her in and smiled. She went to him and kissed him gently, "Thank you," she whispered.

He kissed her back and just smiled.

XX

"Gawd their taking forever!" Donna complained as she finished her cup of tea.

The Doctor once more had an uncomfortable look on his face.

"There you two are! Thought a Weevil had gotten ya," Gwen said when she saw Jack and Ellie come out.

Both were dressed in clean clothes and Ellie was wearing a bit of makeup, and a fair amount to cover the dark circles that had been under her eyes. "Sorry about that…anyways, ready to go?" Ellie asked.

Everyone nodded and grabbed their things. Ellie never let go of Jack's hand, even when they were out in the bright sunny streets of Cardiff Wales and were receiving their ice cream.

They walked over to the Dock's, Jack and the Doctor telling bits and pieces about their adventure in Cardiff with Margret Blaine. But both men seemed like they were keeping something, and Ellie knew why. Cause Jack had told her about Rose Tyler, and what she had meant to him and to the Doctor. But she smiled and quickly changed the subject to something about Weevils and how Owen had once gotten so drunk before the whole dying thing that he wanted to try to put a dress on Janet and when that didn't work out he wound up in the dress himself.

It was still painful thinking about Tosh and Owen, but she knew that they were somewhere safe and smiling down on the team, with her little girl. Knowing that they had Elmira taken care of; comforted Ellie. That and having Jack kept her going, she knew it would be awhile before she was completely healed, but talking to the Doctor, and having Jack make love to her did something and woke her old self up. As long as Ellie was with Jack, Gwen, Ianto, the Doctor, and Donna, she'd be alright. She'd always get through the problems that life threw at her, because at the end of the day, she had a family waiting for her to comfort her and take care of her…

The End

**XX**

**A/N- So I know it only took me forever with this story…and personally the ending was probably a bit too cheesy. I don't know if I'll ever do anything with the Ellie stuff ever again. I might eventually….maybe after I see the new series of torchwood. Anywhos…I could give you dozens of excuses as to why I haven't updated….here are a few**

**Anyone who read my other stories may have heard me mention the rubbish summer I had. Well I did…summer was awful…well with the exception of meeting The Hush Sound, The Cab, and Steel Train! THAT TRULY WAS THE BEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE!! lol**

**Well that is an excuse in it's self…I wrote other stories!! I wrote A Torchwood Picnic, As You Cry, and my current project is The Lost Daughter…**

**I had the idea in my head that I couldn't write smut and was going to have someone write the smut in this story for me….well….I asked a friend who shall remain nameless and she did get a bit of it for me (so a fair bit of the smut scene was done by my friend, with some editing by me and then what I added on) but she promised me that she would get me the rest and I haven't seen it since. I've been using that as a reason for not updating in so long and I decided today while watching Stolen Earth again I miss writing for Ellie, and I might as well give writing the smut scene a go myself…so there you are**

**Well I don't think I have a number four….just got added in there when I hit enter….stupid computer…..lol**

**I am sorry, truly, and totally for not updating this story. I considered putting out a message saying I did NOT give up on this story…things have just been nuts…oh! And look up lovertojackharkness on YouTube!! It's my account and I've started to make videos! Only the four recent ones are actual vids, rest are slideshows….So yeah…thanks are in total order to……**

**Chloe! Thank you dear for being a beta for me; I've missed you while you've been on holiday!! You've been a total doll for me, ever since I joined TIL! Thank you! I love you and look forward to discussing Torchwood Series Three with ya when it finally airs!!**

**Ellie! Once again I have to thank you, you let me steal your name and birthday for this story…and for Masters Daughter, and so I have a lot to thank you for! Thanks for being a listener, comforting me when I lost my kittens, reading my stories, and reviewing religiously. You are such a sweetheart and I love you dearly! Only two more years till I turn 18! Then we can meet! Lol…well that is unless you wind up in NY for next years Christmas or something…lol **

**And to the readers, I could list you all but it would be impossible. Without you all, this story would not have been done. I love you for your continued support and all of the great and inspirational words you've sent along. Thanks so much! All my love, today, tomorrow, and forever! Beccs! **


End file.
